Season 3 of The Walking Dead Game
by Nuke4Lyfe
Summary: This is just how I would like to imagine Season 3 of The Walking Dead to play out. (Side note S3 was/is not out when this was published) Any and all feedback is appreciated. Rated M for Gore, Kissing Stuff, & Swearing. I'd also like to say that some of this might be a little bit iffy because this was based off of a dream I had. Yup. Possible spoilers from characters & and refrences
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please remember these are just my thoughts, also if you chose Kenny the story line WILL differ from if you chose Jane, only the slightest though kind of like how TellTale does. Also I will put which person you would have to choose at the top of the chapter with the episode number. Enjoy, OH! ONE LAST THING! In my perfect season 3 you can choose out of a selection of characters who you want to play as, I'm going to continue with traditional Clementine though but in a third person way sometimes so I can mention what all the characters are thinking. Just saying the options are a bit of a spoiler so yeah, (Options) Lily, Kenny, Luke, AJ, Clementine, Lee(Grayed out, just wanted to mention him.) and Yeah, ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

><p>"I'm freezing Kenny." Clementine said quietly whilst rubbing her arms for warmth.<p>

"Should'a stayed at Wellington." Kenny muttered to himself as the flares and flickers illuminated the man's face along with the toddler's that he was holding.

"No. It would've been worse."

"Huh?" Kenny asked squinting at the girl as he looked up at her.

"You're all I have left. And you wanted me to just, give up my only family member so that I could live in '_LUXURY_'?!" She asked angrily.

"Clemmy!" AJ blurted making her smile and wave at him even though she was still freezing. A small smile appeared on Kenny's face after hearing what Clementine had said prior.

"I should go look for more supplies before it gets completely dark." Kenny said standing up from a kneeling position.

"Just keep the fire lit, and shout if ya need anything." Kenny explained as he walked into the darkened forest around them._ What the hell is he doing? He could die out there, or put AJ in danger!_ Clementine thought to herself as she rubbed her arms again feeling the crisp dry wind hit against her fingertips the only part of her hands sticking out from her sleeves. Clementine waited a few minutes. Then a few more. Then a few more. _Where is Kenny? He should be back by now! _Clementine thought as she stood up from the log she was sitting on and headed towards the direction Kenny had gone. She pushed and shuffled through the rough scratchy brush until she made it to a dirt path.

"Kenny, what the hell are you-" Clementine stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes widened. Kenny was talking to, of all people...

"LUKE?!" She shouted running towards them.

"Clem?" Luke asked casually as the girl thrusted a hug at him, her nails digging into his back.

"Urg, Whoa kid, Strong hug." He said pulling away from her his arms wrapped around her still hers still wrapped around him too.

"I missed you so much. I- I mean, where have you- How did you? I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Clementine stuttered trying to form a sentence. Luke chuckled and smiled warmly at the girl who was still hugging him.

"I've gotta group that'ta way if you guys wanna head back with me." Luke says a half smile that was slightly crooked appearing on his face but soon draining as another thought comes to mind. "Unless... you... already... have a group." Luke says softly having trouble pushing out each word.

"No" "Yes!" Clementine and Kenny blurt at the same time. Luke gives them a confused look as does Clementine to Kenny. The bearded man pulls Clementine over to the side.

"One second, Luke." Clementine explains as she walks to left with Kenny.

"Kenny what the hell are you doing?! Do you know how many nightmares I've had because I thought I had killed him?!" Clementine harshly whispers. Luke raises his eyebrows at this, eyes open wide while holding his arms crossed. She had nightmares? Because of... him?

"Clem, listen. Yes I do know, You freaking talked about him and the nightmares every goddamned morning! But we don't wanna get mixed up with him again." Kenny protested.

"Lukie!" AJ says softly giving puppy eyes to Kenny unintentionally.

"See? Even AJ wants to go!" Clementine said her arms crossed. "And Yes. For the record, I DO want to get mixed up with him again." She says beginning to walk away but soon being stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen, I'll- Gah! Fine. Okay? We'll stay the night. But we leave at first light." Kenny says gripping the child's shoulder tightly.

"Kenny!" Clementine shouts turning back to him, tears well up in her eyes. "You know I love you and you're like a father to me but I just can't... I'm staying Kenny. And that's final." She said breaking out of Kenny's grasp and walking back to Luke who's now smirking, shakes his head at the girl happily a look saying 'You ARE something.' spread across his face.

* * *

><p>As the four arrive at the camp Luke calls out for all the members to come over where him and the other three are standing.<p>

"Okay so I should prolly explain why I brought more people." Luke says a crooked smile on his face that was half smiling half frowning.

"Yeah, you should! We don't got enough food for the people we HAVE EVEN!" A dark ginger haired boy shouts, his eyebrows furrowed and arms crossed. _I already don't like this guy. _Clementine thinks as she glares at the red haired boy.

"I know 'em from a previous group I was in. Ya know? Before you found me shivering by a dimly light fire?"

"LUKE! I'm thinking at first light you and me go scavenging." A familiar voice shouts from the woods. Clementine recognizes the voice instantly as does Kenny. Clementine sweetly pushes Luke to the side.

"LILY?" She calls out.

"Clementine?!" The long brown haired girl asks as she approaches the rest of her group.

"Oh, fuck me." Kenny said shaking his head 'no'.

"You know her?" Luke asks smiling sheepishly while referring to Lily. Clementine nods.

"Fuck this Clem we gotta get outta here."

"Kenny! I know Lily did some bad stuff but she was really nice too! If you two hadn't of been arguing all the time you would've known that!" Clementine snaps at the grey haired man behind her.

"Clementine she fucking killed (Insert Carley/Doug's name here)!" Luke's eyes widen.

"YES! BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT." Clementine leaves an intense pause. "Her suspicion was correct! Lee told me so! Ben was the guy who was dealing with the bandits and all that. You were there when he admitted it!" She shouts her soft gentle amber eyes suddenly harsh and sharp as she glares at Kenny.

"It was?" Lily asks suddenly delighted.

"BUT SHE KILLED THE WRONG GODDAMNED PERSON OVER IT CLEM!" Kenny protested.

"Because YOU pushed her to her final line!" Clementine shouted back. Luke clears his throat causing everyone to look over to him, his stance impatient and his arms crossed.

"Are ya done?" he asked irritated.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry Luke." Clementine said sweetly as she pulled out puppy eyes.

"No need for a guilt trip kid, it's fine." He replies smiling at her."So. This hear is Otis, but we all call 'im Ot's." Luke says gesturing towards the man that Clementine didn't like at all. For a few seconds there was a glaring battle going on between Clem and Otis. Luke cleared his throat again breaking the glaring contest between Otis and Clem.

"This is as you guys already seem to know, Lily. She's like a sister to me." Luke says smiling. "That there is Jack," Luke says leaning out of the crowd to point to a light haired olive skinned blonde boy who smiled and waved. Clementine returned the gesture but then went back to looking towards Luke.

"And that's Dakota." Luke continued as he pointed to a man who seemed to be the same age as him and almost identical in height. Dakota wore a red t-shirt with the words and a picture saying 'The Chasers' on it in orange. _Nick used to have a shirt like that... _Clementine thought as she slowly remembered Nick and how much she actually missed him even if he did try to shoot her head off when they first met. He wouldn't've been successful anyways though due to his shitty aim.

"Luke," Kenny started breaking Clementine away from her thoughts and back to reality. "If we stay with you guys you better not screw up nearly as bad as before." Kenny said handing AJ down to Clementine. Luke frowned remembering the observation deck. He looked up from his shoes back at Kenny and managed to hatch a smile on his face.

"Well, you ain't gotta worry 'bout that 'cause there aren't any girls around here that I feel like that about." He says smiling a smile that you could tell was forced.

"Luke...?" Lily asked and amused expression on her face.

"Y- Yeah...?" he asked nervously as he turned back to Lily.

"What did you do?" Lily asked grinning from ear to ear. Clementine watched Luke waiting for him to explain it all as he sighed and put a hand on his forehead rubbing his temples as he stared down at the hard ground beneath them.

"It was the most human he'd felt in a long time, he almost forgot what- CLEMENTINE!" Clementine said laughing hard causing Luke to blush like crazy. "If you wanted a direct quote anyways." Clementine repeated causing Luke to blush even harder.

"Wait... You?"

"Yes!" Luke blurted out not wanting her to continue.

"Well how do I know I can trust you on watch now?" Lily teased.

"Oh, you can't. He was on watch when he did that." Kenny butted in as he took AJ back from Clementine.

"GUYS, I'VE CHANGED!" Luke says looking up at them.

"What, got more urges then before?" Kenny joked making Luke blush again.

"No! Kenny just... LAY OFF!" Luke said struggling to get a simple sentence out.


	2. Chapter 2

Clementine waited impatiently by the fire as she watched the juices of a freshly dressed chicken drip into the fire causing a sizzling noise to erupt as they did so. The young child, while taught not to beg, couldn't help but lick her lips at the delicious sight. The last time she had even a morsel of chicken was back when she was nine-years old. Luke chuckled as he knelt down next to the impatient girl.

"Looks good, huh?" he asked a slight smile on his face. Clementine nodded and put one hand to her stomach unable to remember the last time she had eaten.

"Well , It'll be done soon. Don't you worry." Luke replied giving a small part on the small child's back as he stood up.

"Luke?" A tiny voice called out as he was walking away.

"Yeah?" he asked looking back to her.

"Do you ever miss Jane?" she asked still focusing on the meal that was teasing her. Luke was hit with a sudden feeling of sadness as these words entered his ears. _DO I ever miss Jane? _he asked himself as he looked off into the distance.

"Whatever... I guess it doesn't really matter." Clementine said after a while. Luke nodded and began towards the rest stop picnic tables as he seated himself on the very end. He looked over to a log nearby the roast that they were preparing to find his eyes wandering among two of his friends. Jack, and Lily to be exact. He studied Lily for a brief second. The girl he had always thought of as nothing but a sister. He felt a stomach-tingling sensation appear and he quickly looked away from her.

"IT'S DONE!" He heard Clementine shout with pleasure. He turned his head to face the young child a faint smile on his face. She hugged him quickly taking him by surprise as she did so. Luke smiled and hugged her back, then they broke apart. Clementine neatly dusted off the seat next to Luke and sat down. Luke actually was really wanting to sit next to Lily for some reason this evening but he decided against his better judgement not to say anything because A) He should continue to catch up with the girl that had nightmares because she thought he was dead oh, so many years ago. B) He didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings, And C) He sat with Lily every night. He could give up at least one to sit with Clementine. None the less he still felt a hollowness inside when she sat next to him. Almost a sort of... Longing. To sit next ot Lily of course. He couldn't figure out for the life of him WHY this was. He just knew that was how he felt. Lily smiled at him rather gracefully as she sat down across from him. He returned the gesture but still felt hollow as Dakota passed out the plates each containing a piece of chicken and, When was the last time Clementine had used a fork in her life? Because she was using one tonight that was for certain.

"Whoa." The young girl sitting next to him exclaimed looking at the fork. "Do you know when the last time I used a fork was?" she asked gob smacked that forks still existed in this world. Luke chuckled as did Lily at the sight of the gawking girl. She instantly began shoving down food with the fork chewing, barely, and with her mouth closed for the half-second that each piece was in her mouth.

"Whoa, slow down Clem." Kenny called out. "People've got teeth for a reason." he explained as he handed a bottle of baby formula to Lily for her to feed to AJ. The bearded man gently sat down next to Lily and even though Luke knew that there was an unspoken rivalry between Kenny and her, Luke for some reason felt awful inside. An awful feeling he hadn't felt since the night Jane had admitted to having a bit of a crush on Nick before Nick had died. Luke could NOT figure out why this feeling existed or why he was getting it about Lily sitting next to people other than himself.

"Dude, you okay?" Clementine asked waving a hand in front of Luke's face.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah. I'm fine Clem." Luke said bashfully as he forced his eyes to look away from Lily. Clementine looked confused but didn't say anything to Luke about it. Instead she simply pushed away her plate and put one hand on her stomach.

"Phew." Clementine exclaimed as if she had just done a major work out. "I'm not stuffed per se, but I couldn't eat another bite if you offered it to me." The young girl said closing her eyes tightly.

"Maybe I should show you guys where you can sleep?" Luke asked. Kenny nodded and stood up along with Clementine. The three walked towards a nearby white-ish tent. I say white-ISH because it was slightly stained beige from the years of not being washed that the apocalypse had thrown on it.

"It ain't the comfiest thing, But," Luke said letting out a large sigh. "It does it's job." he finished opening the tent for Clementine and Kenny to crawl inside of.

"Night Clem." Luke said smiling.

"Good night." Clementine said back returning the gesture. Luke slowly made his way back to the picnic table scuffing his feet on the hard cold ground beneath him, too tired to actually put in the effort to pick them up. Lily chuckled.

"You look like shit." She said causing Luke to rub his eyes so he wouldn't fall asleep.

"Thank ya," He said a faint, tired smile on his face.

"You're welcome." She replied happily as she handed the sleeping toddler, AJ, to Luke.

"Little guy fell right asleep after dinner." she said smiling at AJ over Luke's shoulder as she placed one hand on it. Luke felt that stomach-tingling feeling return as his heart began to suddenly race. He tried his best to ignore it but simply could NOT block the feeling out.

"I don't suppose ya have any antacid tablets on ya?" Luke asked looking over his shoulder to Lily whilst cradling the small toddler in his arms.

"Luke," Lily said with a chuckle. "Even if I did, you know they'd be expired. Right?" She asked smiling. Luke felt stupid not even realizing that they actually WOULD be expired after all these years.

"Oh yeah, stupid me." He said smiling back at her.

"Why?" She asked.

"I dunno, indigestion I guess." He replied still focusing on the toddler.

"That's gotta hurt." She said half frowning.

"Eh, it's not as bad as it could be. All I'm gettin' right now is a tingling feeling in my stomach." He said back as he brought AJ closer letting the small toddler's arms drape over his back., AJ's chin also resting on Luke's shoulder for extra support, as if Luke's back being a coat hanger weren't enough.

"You'd make a great dad." Lily commented smiling at Luke who was rubbing AJ's back gently with his left thumb. Luke smiled sheepishly at her comment.

"No wait, I didn't mean it like that!" Lily covered up her face turning red.

"Yeah, I know." he said still grinning at her. There was a brief silence between the two that didn't feel nearly as awkward to Luke as it did when the silence was shared between him and anyone else.

"Well, we better head to bed. It's getting dark." Lily said breaking the forever quiet peaceful sound of the crickets echoing throughout the dark wooded area.

"Yeah..." Luke trailed off as he began walking to the tent that Lily and him shared, Lily following behind.

"So where do you think AJ should sleep?" Lily asked catching up to the speedy mahogony haired boy in front of her.

"Eh, I was thinkin' with us for now." Luke said as he lifted the tent flap allowing Lily to go inside first.

"Oh, okay. That's nice." Lily said as she leaned back, her weight on her palms while sitting on top of her sleeping bag her legs crossed in front of her. Luke slowly did his every night routine. He took off his shirt and threw it at the foot of his sleeping bag, climnbed in, made a comment about how Lily was staring at him when he took off his shirt. And laid down. This time a slight change in his plans as he brought the toddler into his sleeping bag next to him too.

"Do you believe in true love?" Lily asked as Luke turned out the kerosene lamp seated comfortably in the corner of the tent next to him. Luke was surprised at her sudden question. Lily had never talked about love, at least not with him if she ever did.

"Uh, yeah." He said not knowing if he believed his answer or not.

"What about... after life?" She asked.

"Well now there actually IS life after death. So uh..." Luke said making Lily chuckle.

"No, no no. I mean REAL after life." She corrected herself.

"I believe there IS an after life, just not one in the clouds and all that perfect-like bullshit that everyone tries to pull." Luke replied.

"Hey! Douche bag, there's a kid around." Lily said harshly referring to AJ. "You do NOT want to have Kenny catch AJ swearing." She repeated.

"Oh yeah, good point." Luke said slightly frowning at his mistake. It went silent between the two leaving once again, not awkwardness, but a softer calming feeling.

"Good-night" Lily yawned. "Luke." She finished.

"'Night Lily." he replied a smile on his face as he drifted asleep slowly, and then all at once.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke slowly woke up from a good night's rest still dreadfully tired from it all. He felt something warm on his chest as he rubbed his eyes. He looked around and realized Lily was cuddled up to him. He smirked down at the girl who was still asleep. He couldn't move or else it'd wake her so he simply waited it out. And as he guessed she woke up the next hour.

"Mornin'." Luke said beaming at the brunette who was still cuddled up to him as she woke. Even though Lily was half awake she could tell why Luke sounded so happy-cheery and why he was almost bursting with laughter. Lily's face went red, as she soon pushed away from the boy she had been cuddled up to moments prior. He smirked and sat up grabbing his shirt from the foot of his sleeping bag.

"Where's AJ?" Lily yawned. Luke just smirked and shook his head at the girl.

"Kenny took him outta here 'bout an hour ago."

"Fuck, Kenny was in here?"

"And you were cuddled up to me." Luke finished for here still grinning widely.

"Shut up. It was cold last night!" Lily exclaimed lightly punching him on the shoulder.

"Like hell it was, it was burning up!" Luke said smirking. "We almost didn't even NEED to start a fire to cook the chicken." He continued.

"Well, I was cold." she finished.

"Yeah right..." He mumbled as he stood up. "Glad you're up though because I've been having to hold in the major urge to piss this whole time." Luke said lifting up the flap to the tent.

"That can't be healthy. I mean for like an entire hour." Lily said climbing out of the tent.

"I was almost about to wake ya up because I couldn't wait any longer." He replied walking towards the woods. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Why didn't you?" She asked curiously, Luke felt his face burn red as he desperately tried to think of an answer. _Why didn't I?" _he asked himself.

"I uh, I'll tell you when I get back." He said now running towards the forest desperately while he held on to the bottoms of the legs to his boxers underneath his jeans. Lily rolled her eyes again.

"Typical boy." She mumbled as she began towards the picnic table.

"So... I heard you and Luke had a fun morning." Jack said grinning as Lily sat down next to him.

"Shut up." Lily said punching Jack's shoulder.

"Owwie, Dat weally hurt." Jack said in a babyish voice as he rubbed his shoulder sarcastically.

"I can make it hurt if you want." Lily said. Jack quickly nodded his head 'no' worried she might actually hit him hard this time. It fell silent between the two as Lily concentrated on the pot of water hoping some how that it would boil faster, so they could eat breakfast and drink some of it afterwards each.

"So why do you think Luke didn't just wake me up?" Lily asked still staring at the pot of water.

"Huh?" Jack asked confused as he turned his head to Lily.

"He said he had to take a major piss this whole time and that he almost woke me up. Why do you think he just didn't?" Lily repeated. Jack squinted at the pot of water also wondering _Why didn't he just wake her up?_ now.

"I dunno. I'm sure he'll have an explanation when he comes back though." Jack replied, and if as on cue Luke came back out of the bushes.

"Hey guys." The messy mahogany haired boy said calmly as he sat down across from the two.

"So?" Lily asked.

"So?... What?" Luke asked.

"Why didn't you just wake me up?" Lily repeated.

"'Cause you haven't had a decent night's sleep in awhile, thought I might let ya enjoy this one." Luke replied shrugging, although deep down he was wondering the same thing. _Why didn't I just wake her up? _Dakota, the cook in the group brought over four bowls of dried oats one balanced on his head, Otis carrying four two carefully set down each bowl, making sure there was one for each member of the group before he (Dakota) poured the boiling water into each bowl. They even included one for AJ. After everyone sat down and started eating a dead quiet silence fell between the group of eight. Like, DEAD QUIET. Not a noise to be heard, not the rushing river nearby which suddenly seemed still, not the birds that usually chirped in the morning, no walkers groaning and moaning as they approached the site. Not even AJ crying in pain because his teeth were coming in. Nothing. Pure. Silence. It wasn't even a good silence like Lily and Luke usually had either, it was an unsettling silence, not so much of awkward as unsettling even though it was indeed, very awkward too. Luke felt a tingling sensation rise in his stomach again as he pushed away his bowl of oatmeal afraid he might vomit due to the harshness and how quickly it came up upon him.

"Are you okay Luke?" Clementine asked concerned while looking deep into the pale man's eyes. Luke nodded and explained that he just felt a sudden wave of nausea come over him, but that he was fine.  
>"You look a little pale, Maybe I should..." Jack started but was soon cut off.<p>

"I said I'm fine JACK!" Luke snapped causing Jack to back off wide eyed.

"I- I'm sorry, I just don't feel the best today." He explained holding one hand against his lower stomach tightly.

"On your period?" Clementine asked jokingly.

"Clementine!" Kenny scolded but Luke and Lily still laughed.

"Nah, just a stomachache."Luke said smiling at the girl sitting across from him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you'd like to see this story taken from the ending alone my friend (VividNerdFighter) IS going to be posting it. I said IS which means that he hasn't yet. This story is written by two different people and we haven't yet decided who is going to write Jane's perspective. Anyways Vivid/Ansel is a really good writer and I think that even though he's new on this site you guys should give him a chance. Alright? Okay. Good :)**


End file.
